Who I am
by Kezzstar
Summary: Vampyre, her husband Blade and cousin Sapphyre have joined the WWE roster. But what challenges await them, and what secrets do they possess? OCxOC, OrtonxOC, possibly more pairings later.


**A few years ago, I had this fic up on this site, but I deleted it as it was (to put it politely) absolute garbage. So I'm trying again. I don't own anything except the OC characters Vampyre, Blade and Sapphyre. Please Read and Review, and I'll catch you guys as soon as I get the chance!  
**

**xxoo**

* * *

_I forgot to wear my cross tonight._

_I left my garlic at home._

_It's so dumb but it's so fun to,_

_Wander 'round the city alone._

_I'm running, falling down._

_Chased me all around this town._

_And now you've finally caught me._

_What am I to do?_

Short, blue hair that spiked up everywhere. Bright green eyes that laughed. Tanned skin and a gorgeous figure.

No, not Sonic the Hedgehog, although she was a huge fan. This was Vampyre. THE Vampyre if you don't mind. She was about to wrestle her first match in the WWE against Aksana on RAW.

She wore a blue top that exposed her toned midriff, and long, tight blue pants. Her white gloves were immaculate, and her boots were red and white. Told you she was a Sonic fan.

"Oh oh oh!

Sexy Vampyre, I'm falling in love.

So just bite me baby, and drink all my blood, oh yeah!"

Her music blasted around the arena as she danced her way to the ring. Aksana rolled her eyes.

Backstage, a young man stood watching on a TV. His head was shaved, his eyes were bright blue, his nose crooked and his chin determined.

"Don't stuff this up Stonehead." He muttered.

Vampyre made it to the ring, and the battle began. Not that it was much of a battle. Aksana got a few hits in before being picked up and slammed down to the mat hard. She rolled up, determined not to be fazed by the first blow, even if she was winded. She went on the offensive again, only to cop a rather nasty boot to the face. 1. 2. 3. Out.

The man backstage shook his head, chuckling. "What AM I going to do with her?" He wondered out aloud.

"HEY! Blade!"

The man turned around. He was face to face with the Director of Operations, Kane.

"That did NOT go as planned." Kane growled.

"Relax. She got a bit carried away. You know what she's like." Blade replied, turning back to the monitor.

"I PROMISED her father that I would keep her out of trouble!" Kane growled a tad more urgently.

"And he doesn't trust me, is own son-in-law, to do it? That hurts Kane, that hurts." Blade put a hand to his chest. Kane shook his head.

"You're too uptight Kane. You need to relax. Burn down a museum or something." Blade suggested.

"I might just do that." Kane nodded. "I might just do that."

"HEY!" The pair looked around. There was Vampyre, thrilled with her first victory.

"You didn't stick to the plan, Vampyre." Kane growled. Blade rolled his eyes behind the Big Red Machines back.

"Diddums." Was the trite reply. She brushed past Kane to give Blade a kiss.

"Nauseating. I'm sure your father will enjoy hearing your explanation for your non-compliance." Kane shuddered.

"Kane, chill out. Go burn down a museum or something." Vampyre hugged Blade, kissing the underside of his chin.

"As Director of Operations, I made a promise to your father." Kane hissed. "Do not make me regret taking you on!"

"Papa would understand." Vampyre pouted.

"Whatever. DON'T do it again." Kane warned. He walked away as the married couple started kissing again.

–

"Sapphyre!" Vampyre ran into the catering area to give her younger cousin a hug.

"Hey Vampyre." Sapphyre got up and hugged her older cousin tightly. Unlike her cousin, who was tall and thin, Sapphyre was short and stockier. Her hair was jet-black and her eyes were pale blue, in stark contrast to Blades sparkling blue eyes.

"How'd your match against Brie go?" Vampyre asked.

"Great! We're all going out for drinks later, you wanna come? No boys allowed!" Sapphyre added hastily as Blade was about to reply.

"Sure, it'll be nice to drop the ol' ball and chain for a bit." Vampyre nudged Blade, who frowned in feigned hurt.

"WHAT did you call me? Your beloved husband!" Blade threw his hand up to his forehead.

They all laughed.

"By the way, your Dad called. He sounded pretty pissed." Sapphyre said.

"Sounded pissed or is pissed?"

"Sounded pissed. He still called you Kitten."

"That's alright then!" Vampyre smiled. "We're just about to head back to the hotel anyway to freshen up."

"You mean you're gonna fuck each others brains out."

"Semantics."

"Of course." Sapphyre rolled her eyes. "Remember to use birth control, last thing you need is to get preggers."

"Yes Mother!" Vampyre saluted. "Catch ya Sappy!"

"DON'T CALL ME SAPPY!"

Sapphyre fumed as her cousin and her husband left, both chuckling. She was just about to sit down again when her bowl of watermelon was uncermoniously cleared off the table by Batista.

"This is our table. Rack off." He warned.

"My watermelon!" Sapphyre groaned.

"Didn't you hear him?! GET LOST." Randy Orton came over, glaring at Sapphyre. She glared back.

"FINE." She was about to stalk off, when she bumped into Triple H.

"Do NOT have attitude with us young lady. Consider this your first and final warning." He said. "Now get out."

Sapphyre looked around at all three men before ducking out as quickly as she could.

"She didn't look to bad." Batista noted.

"She looked kinda familiar actually." Triple H mused. "Hey, can we get the air conditioning turned on in here?! It's hot as!"

"HUNTER! UNDER YOUR CHAIR!" Randy cried. Triple H looked down and saw that the legs of his chair had somehow caught fire.

"JESUS!" He leapt up as caterers swept in with fire extinguishers.

–

"Papa?"

Vampyre stood in the middle of the pentogram, which was surrounded by a circle, which was then surrounded by seven smaller circles. Everything around her was pitch black, except for the light coming from the lines she was surrounded by.

"You did not follow the plan." A tall man wearing black robes walked towards her. "I am not happy, Kitten."

"You're never happy old man." Vampyre jumped up and hugged her father.

"If you get discovered too early, it will be easier for our enemies to target you." Her father warned.

"Papa, I'm invincible. What can they do to me?" Vampyre frowned.

"Might I remind you that the only thing keeping you invincible is the fact that you are magically Bonded with the most powerful Necromancer alive? If we hadn't Lynked you and Blade when you were little, you would be nothing more than a mindless slave to whomever got their hands on you first." Her father glared at her. "You aren't Human, remember?"

"I'm a quarter Human! That means I qualify!" Vampyre spat back.

"Legally, yes." Her father reached out to her. "I just don't want to see my daughter get hurt."

"I know Papa. I'll try to be more careful in future." She hugged him again.

"If you don't, I WILL be forced to Bynd you." He warned her.

"PAPA!"


End file.
